


Pillow Talk

by jovialien



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet (200 words) <i>Jack's had a lot of people in his bed, but some cut a little deeper than the others...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Lucia rolled over in the bed, smoke from her cigarette filling the air as she gazed at the blurry photo of the dark haired man with the blue box. “So, this is the great Doctor?”

Jack nodded beside her, taking the photo back and looking at it, even though he'd memorised every detail. “Yep. One of his regenerations anyway. Not sure which.”

Settling into Jack's arms, she blew a stray fleck of ash off his bare chest and shrugged as she snuggled up. “He doesn't look much. What was he, just another one of us notches on your bedpost?”

Kissing the top of her head, Jack shook his. “Some notches are deeper than others, Lucia.”

Rolling her eyes, she whipped the photo from his fingers and sent it drifting down to the floor. “I like to think mine is more of a groove by now.” Inhaling deeply from her cigarette, she blew the smoke out lazily. “So, if I'm a groove, and Michael from the armoury is just a notch-”

“Don't start-”

“-Then what's the Doctor?”

Sighing, as though unwilling to admit it even to himself, Jack shrugged. “He's the bedpost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original written for 2011 Doctor/Jack Bingo at livejournal community wintercompanion  
> http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/136347.html


End file.
